


Bowling date with Chanyeol

by pretty_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol Fic, Chanyeol Smut, EXO Smut, F/M, bowling date chanyeol fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_pcy/pseuds/pretty_pcy
Summary: You’re tired of the weekly bowling dates with Chanyeol, but then one day it suddenly gets steamy!





	Bowling date with Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my second fic! Please leave tips & opinions in the comment section i’d really appreciate it! Have fun reading! 

“Let’s go bowling tonight.” Chanyeol says as he sits down at the small table you two recently bought for your new apartment. It was hard choosing one since both of you have such a different style when it comes to interior design. You like minimalistic things, plus you just REALLY didn’t need another table. But unfortunately Chanyeol likes having a lot of options & what Chanyeol wants, he always gets. “Bowling? Again?” you sigh. Chanyeol wanted to go bowling at least three times a week & you really despise the boring sport. The fact that Chanyeol is fucking amazing at it didn’t help either because you hate losing. Most of all you hate that fucking smirk of his when he wins, because it’s so fucking hot. Chanyeol coughs and looks up. “Yes again, we’re going tonight.” He raises an eyebrow and chuckles to himself as he continues reading the paper he picked up earlier. “Dickhead.” You scoff and stand up from the table. His eyes follow you as you walk out of the room. 

Because of the weekly bowling dates you two don’t have as much sex as you used to. When you get back home from another long exhausting night of bowling you two are both way too tired to do anything and just pass out on the couch. You have mentioned this to him before but he doesn’t really seem to care. ‘Is it because of me?’ you think to yourself sometimes. You bite your lip, wishing you weren’t so insecure all the time. Chanyeol, you see, is very VERY good-looking, and famous too. He could get anyone he wants & that’s very stressful to you. Exo, his boygroup, is doing very well lately & new fans keep coming. You know you shouldn’t be that worried, but still you can’t help the insecure thoughts that pop up in your head from time to time. “We’ll leave in an hour baby, please get ready.” Chanyeol says from the other room. You walk to your closet to grab your usual comfy outfit as Chanyeol said you should wear, when something in the back of the closet captures your attention. It’s the lingerie set you bought a few months ago, but haven’t used yet. You tiptoe and grab the black pile of lace. The lacy stuff slides through your fingers. It’s really pretty, the lace is very detailed & sheer. You remember the day you & Chanyeol picked it out. It was actually Chanyeol who noticed it hanging all the way up in the store, far from your reach. “Oh fuck that looks sexy” he said while reaching for it. He held it up in front of you and licked his lips. “Can’t wait to take this off you one night.” he said after he gave you the bag with the paid for lingerie set. 

Getting red cheeks from all the memories popping up in your head, you decide to put the lingerie on to see what it looks like on you. You gained some weight lately and it has made you feel more confident. Finally having figured out how to get into the lingerie you turn to the mirror. In the reflection you see a girl, thighs smooth & thick and hips perfectly outlined by the lace. ‘Damn i look hot’ you think to yourself as you admire what you see in the reflection. Your cute belly decorated with some some sort of flower pattern that goes up all the way to your boobs & your collarbones completely exposed except for two black strings that connect the piece to the part at the back. You spin a few times & decide to keep it on.

After putting on your cotton grey oversized sweater and tight black leggings you decide this is not going to work. Pouting your bottom lip you think about what else you could wear, when suddenly a thought comes up: what if you dress sexy for once & see how Chanyeol will react to it? You giggle, the idea of not listening to Chanyeol is kinda hot. Your cheeks get red again at the thought of how Chanyeol will react. You strip yourself and grab a little black dress out of your closet, one that won’t make you too overdressed but certaintly not underdressed either. 

“Are you-“ Chanyeol stops as he sees you, not being able to control his facial expressions. He takes his time checking you out and you grin to yourself, maybe your plan worked? “Damn you look hot? What did i do to deserve this?” He stares at you and you chuckle, your cheeks are getting red again. “Nothing, i just felt like it.” Chanyeol nods, but he doesn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off of you as you walk to the car.

You order a white wine and Chanyeol a red one, as always. Chanyeol stands up to test the bowling balls that lie there, and see which ones are best for him. It’s strange how much bowling fascinates him, you could never imagine being that interested in such a boring sport. 

You take turns throwing the balls, Chanyeol obviously leading. You already had two glasses of wine and that didn’t make it much easier for you, still, you feel like you improved a lot since last time. You watch Chanyeol as he throws another double strike , he’s obviously pleased with himself. “It’s your turn baby.” He smirks as he sits down confidently. You stand up to go throw another failure but when u walk by Chanyeol suddenly smacks your ass. Startled you look back, you did not expect this, but you’re not complaining, it’s hot. With more confidence you walk up and throw, the ball knocking down all ten of the pins and you turn around, completely shocked. “Was that? My first strike ever?” Chanyeol starts laughing, he’s probably shocked too . “I uh guess so?” “Congrats baby.” As you have thrown a strike, you’re allowed to go another time. Chanyeol already stands up, ready to take it from you after you throw another failure as always, but the ball seems to be going right where you want it to be. It leans a bit to the left, but comes right back to the middle at the end, and you end up making a double strike. “What the fuck” You look at Chanyeol, who is, just as you, completely shocked. Triumphantly you walk past him and sit down on the couch. Maybe you’ll actually win tonight?

The night goes on, and you keep throwing more strikes, leaving Chanyeol absolutely stunned. You’re now leading and theres only 1 throw left for both of you. If Chanyeol gets a double strike, he’d win, and if he doesn’t, he’d lose. He gets up, certain that he’s going to win. He picks out the ball he’s going to use, and walks up to the lane. Very concentrated he gets in his position and throws, and you hold your breath. The ball seems to be going in the gutter, but you know it won’t, because it never does with Chanyeol. The balls leans to the right and comes back to the middle and you’re almost certain it’s going to be a strike when one pin is still standing up, it rocks a bit, but it doesn’t fall, no strike. 

You scream from happiness. Did you really just win from Chanyeol, “Korea’s national champion”? Chanyeol turns around & you look at Chanyeol with raised eyebrows, you feel triumphant. Chanyeol himself doesn’t look that happy. He bites his lip and looks at you intimidatingly. His eyes wander over your face as he stands up and walks towards you. He spreads his arms as in to give you a hug, and when you wrap your arms around him his hands reach for your ass. Harshly he grabs your butt and janks you up a bit. You gasp. “Wait for me in the car, i’m going to take that dress off of you.” he whispers, his low and horny voice hot against your ear. You pull away, shaking a bit from excitement and nod. Chanyeol walks away to pay at the reception and you hurryingly change your bowling shoes for your heels again. 

You’re panting a bit from excitement and nervousness. Your hands holding on to both of the sides of your chair as you wait for Chanyeol to get back. What was he gonna do to you? You didn’t know, but that made it even more exciting.

Chanyeol walks back to the car and gets inside. He locks the door and grabs you. He pulls you onto his lap slowly and lifts his head up to kiss your lips. It starts slow and sensual, but soon the kisses start getting more breathy and fast. He’s panting against your lips as his hands go around your back and get placed on your hips. His big hands covering the entirety of your hips and a part of you butt, you start riding his thighs. Your body is moving into his while heavily making out. His lips wander around your neck, leaving multiple strong hickeys. “Hmmm Chanyeol fuck” He stops for a bit as he goes down more and starts kissing your collarbones and decollete, while you hold the back of his head. Both panting, he suddenly stops. He observes you, letting his eyes go all over your panting body. His hands touches your neck and his thumb traces up from your neck to your lips. He holds your chin as he bites his own lip. “Fuck you look so hot, i can’t believe you’re all mine.” Still breathing heavily you look into his eyes, giving him the look you know he likes. He groans, and slowly puts his thumb in your mouth. You suck his thumb slowly and sensual, while never losing the eye contact. His eyes suddenly turn darker, and he pulls his thumb out. Knowing what to do, you climb down to his feet. Chanyeol starts his SUV, and the motor turns on smoothly. Grabbing the wheel, he drives out of the parking garage. Meanwhile you unzip his pants, not being surprised to find Chanyeol’s already hard dick underneath. It is a 45 minute long drive back home, so you were going to make it worth the while. You grab his huge cock and start taking it in your mouth. A small moan escapes Chanyeol’s mouth, but he succeeds in keeping a poker face. Chanyeol is good at that, and it’s sexy too, but tonight you wanted to see him break. You start off my sucking the top, letting your tongue slide over the slit multiple times. You let your tongue explore and start taking in more of his length. Your bopping your head up and down while holding the base of his dick and build up. Chanyeol lets some more groans and moans escape, but it’s not enough, so without a warning you take everything in. “Ahhhh Y/N fuck baby.” You pull out and smile a little ”You like that Daddy?” This seemed to trigger something because Chanyeol smirks a little and grabs your head. You put the tip of his dick in your mouth again and Chanyeol pushes your head all the way down, making you choke. “Take it in baby, yeah like that.” He has one hand on the wheel and one holding your hair as he starts mouthfucking you. His dick, hot and wet with your spit, slides down your throat with ease now. You pick up your own speed and Chanyeol throws his head back as you start massaging his balls too. His hips jerk upwards and you take in his full length again. “Can you come for me too Daddy?” You suck on his tip and look up at the kinda sweaty and wrecked Chanyeol who is still driving. He looks down at you and clicks his tongue. “That depends on what you can show me babygirl.” You take this opportunity and grab his balls again, putting them in your mouth while pulling his dick. Chanyeol’s legs begin to shake a little so you decide it’s time for one of your tricks. You slowly put your tongue at the base of his dick and lick up to the top, and with a fast move you take in his full length, and hold still while clenching your throat. Chanyeol screams, and just as you were about to let go, he thrust his hips into your mouth again. While Chanyeol let’s out a lot of load groans you feel him shaking against you, and soon his warm cum shoots up in your throat. “Fuck baby.” Satisfied you look up, and are happy to see Chanyeol’s poker face is nowhere to be seen. He’s shaking and panting heavily and his hair is stuck to the side of his face with sweat. You wait till Chanyeol’s dick is soft again and zip his pants. You stop at a red light and you climb on the passengers seat. Chanyeol’s big hand grabs your thigh as in to claim you and you shiver. The traffic light turns green again and Chanyeol returns to driving. His hands suddenly slips im between your legs. “Hmm you’re already wet for me baby.” His big thumb rubs over your panty and he feels the wet spot that already formed. He teases you, never going inside the panties (which by the way, are part of the lingerie set that he didn’t know you were wearing) but still causing enough to make you shake under his grip. He rubs your clit over the panties and your hips move up a little. He seems to like it so he continues, and more soft moans keep escaping from your lips.

Way too soon the car turns into the driveway and you get nervous. Chanyeol parks the car in the garage. “Stay put” he says as he gets out of the car. You nod and wait silently for him to come back. Your heart is racing from excitement, what is he gonna do to you? Chanyeol gets things from the backseat and brings them inside. You follow him in the mirror. He comes back out of the house again and walks around the car. Your car door opens. He grins, leaning forward to kiss you. You kiss him back, hungrily. He grabs your back and lifts you up. You wrap your legs around his waist as his strong arms hold you. His big hands grab your ass and pull you closer to him. He tilts you inside of the house and walks into the bedroom. Putting you down on the bed playfully rough he starts kissing you again. You lean back as he leans forward and soon he’s laying on top of you. Kisses soon turn into rough tongue kisses and Chanyeol is leaving a trail of hickeys down your exposed neck. Moans keeps escaping you and Chanyeol grunts a little every time he hears it. Chanyeol pulls you up so that you’re sitting on the edge of the bed. He stands looking at you and grabs your chin to kiss you again. He pulls you up so that your bodies are pressed together while you stand. “Undress for me baby.” He tilts his head, looking you up and down. You nod, and Chanyeol turns to sit on the bed so he can watch you undress yourself. You reach for the ends of your dress and tilt it up slowly, exposing your sexy underwear little by little. When Chanyeol realises what exactly you’re wearing he lets out a load groan. He licks his lips, eyes hungrily tracing the lingerie. You know that the effect of the lingerie on him would be big, since he is the one who picked it out for you. Pulling the dress over your head, you look at him. His eyes wander over your body and you can see he’s having trouble controlling himself. His hands reach for you and he grabs your ass as he pulls you on his lap harshly, his lips finding your neck immediately. You throw your head back, the sensation of Chanyeol’s tongue in your neck is turning you on. His lips explores your neck and shoulder as he softly removes the band from your shoulder. It slides down all the way and soon your boob is exposed too. Chanyeols hand cups it as his lips trail down to leave more marks down your collarbones. Your upper-body is soon completely exposed and Chanyeol is smirkingly enjoying the sight. As his hand is about to go down your underwear you stop him. “It’s your turn now Mister.” You raise an eyebrow and Chanyeol sighs. You grab his tie and start undressing him slowly. He looks at you while you do it, which makes it even more intimate. 

All of a sudden Chanyeol gets up and flips you over on the bed. “We do this my way now.” Your face is pressed in the blankets as you feel Chanyeol lift your ass up. He smacks it twice. “I’m gonna fuck you so good babygirl.” You let out a small moan, as your hand slides down so you can touch yourself. Chanyeol slowly takes off the rest of the lingerie, exposing your ass which now has a huge handmark on there. He waits a little while you lay there, exposed and completely in his control. He flips you over so you land on your back. Heavily breathing you look at him, as his eyes wander over your boobs and go down even more. He pulls your legs up and he moves his head down, his lips meeting with your pussy. 

Chanyeol was always the best at giving head. You had had multiple sex partners before but no one ever topped Chanyeol. It’s like he knows exactly what you like and what rhythm he should follow. You feel his tongue dipping inside you and you jerk your hips upwards as his hand presses on you, commanding you to stay down. “Tell me when you’re about to reach your climax.” You nod. The feeling is sensational, his tongue going up and down, in and out. You let out small moans, most of the time including his name. He speeds up a little and it feels so fucking good. Your legs starts shaking as his tongue stimulates your clitoris. “Ah fuck Chanyeol yes.” He groans, clearly really turned on. The feeling in your stomach is building, and you know it won’t take long for your climax to happen. suddenly he puts in two fingers and you let out a huge moan. “Fuck!” You’re a mess. You feel so fucked already but the actual fucking did not even happen yet. As he’s fingering you, your body can’t control itself anymore. Your legs start to shake and you’re panting heavily. There’s nothing more you want at that moment than come, but then you remember you were supposed to tell him. “Chanyeol i can’t hold any longer i’m going to come.” His fingers leave your body, and your hips move up at the loss of touch. Chanyeol stands up to undress himself while he looks at you. You know exactly what he’s seeing. You’re breathing heavily, legs still shaking and your chest is moving up and down. You’re a mess, a fucked mess, and that’s exactly what Chanyeol likes to see. He unbuckles his belt and let his pants slide down. You can see his dick is rock hard again through his boxers, which he pulls down too. He walks around you to open a drawer from which he takes lube, strawberry scented. He puts some on his dick and spreads it out to prepare. He walks up to you and climbs on the bed. His hands grab your hips as he flips you over again, so that you’re on your hands and knees. 

He starts teasing your entrance, rubbing his dick over it. “Please, i want you inside me Chanyeol.” He stops for a bit. “Sorry what was that?” You moan, “I want you to fuck me hard baby, make me moan your name.” “That’s better” He laughs, and he puts the tip of his dick inside of you. You let out a small sigh, this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. He grabs your hip as he slowly lets his huge dick sink inside of you. It’s a lot to take in but you know you can do it since you did it before, multiple times ofcourse. “Ah fuck you take me so well.” Chanyeol moans a little, seemingly enjoying himself. He starts of with slow thrusts, building up the rhythm. He smacks your ass as he goes faster. “Fuck.” Your moans are getting louder soon and you can hear Chanyeol grunt from behind you. He tries to pull out, probably to tease you some more, but you won’t allow that to happen. You fuck back into him, and he takes his hands off of your hips, letting you do all the work. “Oh yes look at my baby work.” He smacks your ass and you’re moving you body back and forth, panting but moaning. You clench a little and Chanyeol grabs your hips again, not being able to handle it anymore. He’s fucking you rough now. “Oh yes fuck” you scream. He grabs your hair and pulls your head to him so your back is curved against his body. He’s fucking you in a high and rough tempo and you moan at every thrust he makes. You’re both about to come any second now, bodies panting against eachother while his dick is thrusting inside of you. You clench around his dick and Chanyeol moans loudly as he gives his last thrusts. His hands goes around you and he rubs your clitoris, and that’s when you both hit your climax. His cum shoots up inside of you and you start to shake from your own orgasm. Chanyeol pulls out and he lays you down on the bed. You’re both shaking and panting but clearly satisfied. “I’ll turn on the bath for you baby.” Chanyeol kisses your forehead as he walks to the bathroom. You lie on the bed, still trying to comprehend how amazing that was. It had been so long. “Chanyeol” you yell, “Maybe weekly bowling dates aren’t so bad after all!”


End file.
